WSD
by XxMax UzumakixX
Summary: SASUNARU SONGFIC ONESHOT. THIS IS MY VERY FIRST STORY, SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. RATED T JUST IN CASE.


**W.S.D.**

(You will learn later on in the story what this stands for.)

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, SASUKE, OR ITACHI. I WISH I DID THOUGH I WOULD MAKE EVERYDAY SASUNARU DAY. BUT FOR _**KNOW ALL HAIL KISHIMOTO-SENSEI!!!!!!**_

* * *

Today me(MAX) and Naruto had impotant things to do. First, we would get ramen for breakfeast. Then we will do stupid missions. Then we would eat more ramen. Yes, I love ramen just as much as Naruto does. I just happen to eat a lot less than he does. BUT GUESS WHO PAYS FOR THE AMEN EVERYTIME!!!! A) NARUTO B) ME OR C) OROCHIMARU.

( _WAIT WHEN DID OROCHIMARU GET IN THIS STORY._ **OROCHIMARU: WHEN YOU WENT TO GO TO THE BATHROOM.**_ AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! ITS OROCHIMARU!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!(GRABS A REALLY BIG WHACK-A-MOLE HAMMER._) **OROCHIMARU:WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO D-.** _**SSPPLLAATT**_._ YAY I DEAFETED OROCHIMARU. SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING, ON WITH THE STORY._)

If you picked C, you have issues. If you picked A, unfortunately you're wrong. So the right answer must be…… _**ME!!!!!**_ Oh well thats what i get for loving him like a brother, and would just about anything for him.

Then we would go home and practice our _**SPECIAL ROUTINE.**_ **_(NO, NOTHING PERVERTED FOR ALL OF YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO THOUGHT THIS!) _**Then finally, the day me and Naruto have been waiting for all year for. It's June 9, a very hated day by a certain duck-headed boy. So what if he is a prodigy. I don't see why _**EVERY**_ girl in Kohana likes him. The kid never even smiles. No, all he does is smirk. When he smirks all I want to do is punch it right off of his face. **NOTICE I SAID PUNCH NOT SLAP.** So me and Naruto grabbed our Viking Helmets,a jar of mayonnaise , and put on our boots **(I PUT A DIGITAL CAMERA IN MY BAG WHILE NARUTO WASN'T LOOKING)**and went to…… you guessed it, Sasuke's house._ **GOD I HOPE NARUTO AND SASUKE DON'T START SUCKING FACE….. WAIT YES I DO OOOHHHH AND WHEN THE DO I'M GOING TO TAKE PICTURES AND PUT THEM ON KOHANA'S WEBSITE, 'CAUSE EVERYONE IN KOHANA GOES THERE. **_

So when we finally got there, I banged on Sasuke's door until he opened it, and since I wasn't looking my fist almost hit his face. But, unfortunately he caught my fist. He would have had a black eye if my fist had actually hit him. "Oops, sorry." I said, not really meaning it, but it sure sounded like I had meant it. But of course he knew I didn't. Finally Sasuke said to me hatefully, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" "TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!" So out of nowhere a boom-box appears. All of a sudden I hear a tree rustle._ **SHOWTIME, **_**_OUR GUEST OF HONOR IS FINALLY HERE. I THOUGHT._** "HM." I said. "Naruto if you would please press play." So Naruto pressed play. And _**WEASEL STOMPING DAY**_ by WEIRD AL started playing.

So me and Naruto started singing.

**Faces filled with joy and cheer What a magical time of year Howdy Ho! It's Weasel Stomping Day Put your Viking helmet on Spread that mayonnaise on the lawn**

_(WHEN IT SAID PUT YOUR VIKING HELMETS ON, WE DID, WHEN IT SAID THE MAYONNAISE ON THE LAWN, WE DID.)_

**Don't you know it's Weasel Stomping Day All the little girls and boys Love that wonderful crunching noise You'll know what this day's about When you stomp a weasel's guts right out So, come along and have a laugh Snap their weasely spines in half Grab your boots and stomp your cares away Hip hip hooray, it's Weasel Stomping Day **

**(Sounds of weasels getting stomped on, with bone-crunching and rodent-screeching effects)**

** People up and down the street Crushing weasels beneath their feet Why we do it, who can say? But it's such a festive holiday So let the stomping fun begin Bash their weasely skulls right in It's tradition, that makes it okay Hey everyone, it's Weasel Stomping We'll have some fun on Weasel Stomping Put down your gun, it's Weasel Stomping Day Hip Hip Hooray, it's Weasel Stomping Day Weasel Stomping Day Hey!**

When the song finally ended we heard a loud gasp behind us. We turned to see none other than the older Uchiha himself, Itachi. Suddenly he was running down the street screaming **"NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!"** When he was almost completely out of sight, me and Naruto yelled at him **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!"**

We turned to see Sasuke smiling. **"AAAAHHHH, SASUKE'S SMILING IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!!!!!!"** Then I started running down the street.

I hadn't even gone a whole block, and I noticed Naruto wasn't with me. So I ran all the way back, screaming the same thing. I swear I was going like 100MPH. Not really, but that's what it felt like,because in no time flat I was back at Sasuke's house watching what I had hoped to see. So for all you **_SASUNARU_** fangirls and fanboys, yes I was wacthing a **SASUNARU KISSING SCENE**. So guess what I did. I took pictures. But sadly the camera makes a loud clicking noise when you take a picture. So as soon as it went off they both looked up and saw me, camera in hand. And all Sasuke did was smirk at me. And so Naruto started chasing me, but I was to fast and a good head start. So I looked back an yelled, **"WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO KISSING YOUR BOYFRIEND, NARU-CHAN!!!"** I said mockingly. **"I SECOND THAT MOTION."** Sasuke said. So I ran around Kohana until I found a computer, and uploaded the picture on to the Kohana website. So now all of Kohana could see Naruto and Sasuke kissing, with Naruto blushing. And why was he blushing you might ask. Well,……… Sasuke was grabbing Naruto's butt. And I went home, to a very pissed off Naruto, laughing the entire way there.

_**THE END**_

**(BY THE WAY, IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT ALREADY W.S.D STANDS FOR WEASEL STOMPING DAY.)**

PLEASE COMMENT AND RATE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WRITING STORIES.


End file.
